Annoying Things
Annoying Things is the third segment from the sixty-ninth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield hosts a show about things that are annoying. He is compelled to leave out dogs, due to threats from one. Plot Garfield is already late to the TV studio when he is stopped by a giant brown dog. The dog informs Garfield that each time he does these TV programs, he says a bad thing about dogs and threatens to beat him up if he does the same. Garfield is thrown onto the stage by the dog, where he officially labels "slippery stage floors" as the first annoying thing. He welcomes the audience to the show, then goes backstage to go over his script, only to discover that a majority of the annoying things in the script are dog breeds. ("This is gonna be a very dangerous show.") Garfield then starts a slide show of annoying things that "have NOTHING TO DO WITH DOGS!!!". After a few one-liners (and a listing of Nermal among the annoying things), Garfield goes on a rant about cards that come out of magazines, citing the redundancy that they are subscription cards that already come with the subscription copies. Annoying things #'s 9-12 are listed as "things that people say that they shouldn't", as exemplified by footage of Jon saying cheesy pickup lines on a bad date. Garfield then lists a few more one-liners, two of them about Christmas decorations, and once again listing Nermal as an annoying thing, then mentions "doggy tongue" as being annoying. Before he lists #18, he is interrupted. Outside the studio, Garfield is once again confronted by the brown dog, who is offended at the mention of doggy tongue. Garfield swears that it will not happen again. Garfield resumes the list by listing instruction manuals as an annoying thing, exemplified by a clip of Jon and Garfield putting something together, with Jon reading the manual. Six hours later, Jon has a five-o'clock shadow and still reading the instructions. Jon is then impressed by how Garfield put together a life-sized statue of a fat version of Elvis Presley; Garfield points out it was meant to be a skateboard. Garfield then lists annoying thing number 20 as "dogs", and insults them, only to sees that Nermal wrote the cue card. Garfield attempts to take it back as the dog appears on stage with him. Garfield distracts him by mentioning that they are on television and encourages him to perform. The dog does a little dance and upstages Garfield. Garfield attempts to stop the dog, resulting in the dog throwing Garfield out of the studio. Garfield lists #21 as guys who do not know when to get off camera and bids the viewer goodnight. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Rover Minor Characters *Nermal Trivia *The title card shows Boopsie, a dog Garfield met in "Garfield's Moving Experience" *List of annoying things: #Slippery stage floors. #People on TV who forget their script. #Anchovies on pizza. ("Putting anchovies on pizza is either a felony or should be.") #Door-to-door alligator salesmen. ("We have quite all the alligators we need, thank you.") #People who make you watch home movies of their goldfish. ("This must come to a screeching halt.") #Nermal. ("Need I say more?") #That kid who reminds the teacher she forgot to assign homework. #Those little cards that fall out of magazines. #"So... what's your sign?" #"Mind if I share an experience with you?" #"I really need to know where my head is at." ("Try looking above your shoulders on that little neck-like thing.") #"Let's savor the moment." #People who carry around pictures of their power tools. #People who leave their Christmas decorations up until July. #People who put them up in August. #Nermal. (Again.) #Doggie tongue. ("Very dangerous.") #The instruction man— Being interrupted in the middle of your show. #Those instruction manuals that come with things that have to be assembled. #Dogs. Dogs stink! They're stupid! They're useless! They're... They're... (Later revealed to be written by Nermal.) #Guys who don't know when to get off-camera. Goofs *Garfield lists "instruction manuals that come with things..." as annoying thing number 19, while the cue card he is reading says "Annoying thing thirteen..." Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 4